A transparent conductive film formed of indium tin oxide (ITO), zinc oxide (ZnO), or the like is widely used for a transparent electrode of a liquid crystal display or a solar cell. Such a transparent conductive film is typically formed by sputtering.
As a method other than sputtering, for example, in International Patent WO2011/151889A, there is disclosed formation of a metal oxide film using “an apparatus configured to form a metal oxide film, including a first container (5A) holding a material solution (10) containing a metal, a second container (5B, 18) holding hydrogen peroxide, a reaction container (1) having a substrate (2) arranged therein and having a heater (3) configured to heat the substrate, a first pathway (L1) connecting the first container and the reaction container, for supplying the material solution from the first container to the reaction container, and a second pathway (L2) connecting the second container and the reaction container, for supplying the hydrogen peroxide from the second container to the reaction container” In the film forming apparatus disclosed in International Patent WO2011/151889A, the material solution containing the metal and the hydrogen peroxide are reacted with each other on the heated substrate to form the metal oxide film.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method of obtaining a thin film to replace the related art described above.